


You Make Me Sleepless.

by MyLow



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLow/pseuds/MyLow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Sleepless.

You Make Me Sleepless. 

Tyler can't sleep. He had been out with some crew members until one of them told him to go home and get a good nights sleep, because they had an important gig tomorrow and it's gotten late. 

They were currently on their first European tour and the venue they were playing tomorrow had actually sold out, so that was kinda a big deal. Tyler reminisced about the fact that him and his best friend had actually managed something like that while in the train back to their hotel. It was kinda unbelievable, really. Just these two guys from Ohio, on tour on other continents. 

Suddenly, Tyler felt sick to his stomach. He really shouldn't have paid for that last round and he especially shouldn't have drunk that last drink.  
Now he was unable to control the thoughts in his head, ripping open old, well known wounds. He really needed to get back to his bed as soon as possible and try to sleep as best as possible. 

He was the only person leaving the train at his station and his was the only shadow wandering the dark allies back to his hotel.  
If he'd smoke, he'd probably light a cigarette now to not feel so anxious, but he didn't. He rummaged through his pockets and found a small box of matches from the hotel. He lit one and let it burn as long as possible until it slowly died out in his hand. 

When he finally arrives at his hotel room, the first thing he does is lock the door behind him but he can't lock out the thoughts that have already crept into his head, it's too late for that.  
He drops onto his bed, tugs the blanket out from underneath him and then just stares at the ceiling for a very long time. 

Because Tyler can't sleep. There's someone in his head and on his mind making everything spin around, everything that he knows, everything that is safe. 

He tries to forget them but it doesn't work so he stays awake and clueless as to what to do about it.  
The silence in his ears is ripping him apart, he's counting the hours until morning and he doesn't know what needs to happen for him to finally find his peace of mind. 

When Tyler finally gives in and looks at the alarm clock after a while he feels like screaming because it's only midnight and why is that? The movie inside his head has been playing for far too long and far too out of sync and he's had enough  
He swears he can hear Josh in the room next to his, can almost see him as if the walls are projecting his shadow through them.  
He imagines what he's going to do next in an infinite loop in his head, the pictures just out of his reach and doing a good job keeping him awake.  
He feels his limbs getting hot, his breath getting cold. He's scared of this night and what changes it's going to bring him.  
But he needs to do this.  
Because _he's_ so loud in his head that everything's spinning and Tyler can't sleep so he has to. 

And so, even though it is the middle of the night, Tyler Joseph knocks on Josh Dun's hotel door, which is thrown open just a second later, because Josh had been just as sleepless as Tyler and debating with himself to do what Tyler just did.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a german song called "Schlaflos" by the band "Jennifer Rostock".  
> I appreciate kudos & comments so much you have no idea.
> 
> [[I'll stay awake, cause the dark's not taking prisoners tonight.]]


End file.
